Kira-Yagami:imagaY
by EmoRainbows
Summary: Light ends up in dark warehouse, in the middle of nowhere. Anything is possible but what will actually happen..?


Light stepped into the warehouse, with the rest of the investigation team stood behind him in a 'V' formation. Near stood up (or at least he presumed it was Near as they were all wearing a mask of L's face) and walked towards him, the rest of his team following behind. They met in the middle, having a staring contest, two sides in opposite colours (Light's wearing black and Near's wearing white).

"How dare you wear a mask of L's face! You will never live up to his name." Light finally broke the silence, spitting as he insulted Near.

"Well clearly I have surpassed L as I have solved a case that he was consistently unable to solve," Near retorted calmly. " Light, I win!"

Light coughed and spluttered while the rest of the investigation team looked on worriedly. Matsuda rushed to help him. Light stood up straight and waved Matstuda away. "What do you mean you win, Near? I want to die. I want to be reunited with L. I want to be able to love him up close again. To be able to talk to him, not just in my head."

Near took his mask off and looked at Light with a worried expression on his face. "Light-kun are you ok?"

"I would be better if you would stop going on about it, Near." Light spat back. Near took a few steps forward, clutching the mask in his sweaty hands. Light pushed him back with a kick, very similar to L's that the detective had taught him in a moment of generosity. The rest of Light's team stared at him. They had become worried about Light after L had died. He had become so similar to L, even in the way that he sat, moved and even how he fought. The only two differences between Light and L were the physical differences and the fact that L would only be seen eating something ridiculously sweet, while Light would refuse anything even vaguely sugary.

Near took three steps back stopped only by his team behind him. Hal pushed on his arm lightly and whispered, "Go fight him, Near. He may be stronger but you're smarter." Near blushed with praise.

But, suddenly, her hands were around her throat gripping it, then clutching at her heart. She fell to the ground with hardly a sound. Both of the task forces surrounded around Hal's pale body lying on the ground. Near pushed to the front of the crowd, tears rolling down his face, his expression one of pure shock, anger, hatred and just pure pain.

He searched the room, his gaze finally landing on Light. He stepped towards Light threateningly, his face closed off from the rest of the world. His eyes guarded and his lips shut in such a tight line that they were in danger of disappearing altogether.

"How bloody dare you!? How bloody dare you kill her!? She was the closest thing I had to a mother to a family! She was like a mother to me!" He took out his gun, while the audience gasped and now moved away from Hal's corpse and gathered around the two fighting.

Near held the gun up in front of Light's face. Light just laughed his evil laugh and smirked at Near.

"Hahahahahahaha! You just don't get it Near. I. Am . Kira. I want to die. But I did not kill Hal. Now shoot me...please."

Why did that seem like such a Mello thing to say to Near? He could just see Mello's face in his head, laughing at him. Tears leaked out of Near's eyes. He lowered the gun, shamefully, and put it back in his white pyjama pocket.

"L would be so disappointed in you!" Light whispered. "Ryuk I am ready to go!"

Ryuk laughed his annoying laugh, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. "My wish is your command!"

Light stood up from his kneeling position and went to his team to hug them. Matsuda was crying, silent tears rolling down his face as he watched his friends death unfold in front of him. Ryuku scratching pen was the only sound now in the warehouse.

"L-i-g-h-t-" Ryuk spelled out painfully slowly. "Y-a-g-a-m- is it y or i?"

"WAIT!" came a shout from the back of the room. Near was running towards them. "Wait! I have a question for light! Light, if u 'love' L so much, why did you kill him?"

"Because he was in my way." Light said simply but his brain was flooding from all of his uncried tears. Near must have seen a shadow of something flicker across his eyes as he had the grace to look away.

"You loved him. He meant a lot to you. So why did you kill him?!"

"I told Rem to kill him far before I realised I loved him. As you know you can control a persons actions up to 24 days before they die. In those 24 days I grew to love him." Light explained bitterly. "Happy now?"

Near shook his head. "I feel your pain Light I really do. There were so many times when I wished Mello dead. Even during our short relationship. And then when he finally did die I cried myself to sleep every single night." He took out a small piece of paper from his pocket. It was worn and the corners were bent. Light looked down into the piece of paper and saw Mello. A young Mello, scowling and eating chocolate, but Mello nonetheless. But soon his wonder gave way to confusion.

"But I thought that all the photos of Mello were-"

"I kept this one Light-kun." Near interrupted. Light looked away as near grabbed his head and pulled him down to his height. Light automatically stiffened up, he didn't like physical contact, but relaxed when near whispered in his ear.

"If you see Mello up there, tell him I still love him. Tell him that he is the only one I will ever love. Tell him that Matt has abandoned him, for some random boy from the video game shop." Nears eyes filled with tears as he stared at the soon to be dead adult.

"Just remember Light, no human who has used the death note can go to either heaven or hell. That is unless their shinigami chooses to take them up to heaven with him." Ryuk hyuked.

"Ryuk, If you take me to L then you will have permission to eat all of the apples from the box under my bed. Oh yes, and also, the last letter of my name is 'i'."

"40 seconds starting now" Ryuk almost whispered.

"I have one more wish," the now dying Light. He looked out of the window and saw that it was almost pitch black. "On my gravestone write 'Yagami' backwards."

"We will." Mogi's voice broke half way through. Near stared at the now dead man on the floor his eyes filling with tears. He leant forward and placed the photo in his coat pocket.

"Give this to Mello. Tell him that I will always love him till the day we can be reunited again."

Ryuk picked Light up easily, and carried him up to his dead lover, waiting for him. The world was now at peace, Light and L reunited. But if you go to the cemetery near to Kyoto then you will find the gravestone for 'Light imagaY'.


End file.
